Hattons Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny....." screams Rosa: "I WANT YOUR 3DS, YOSHI!" Announcer: "Gloria meets the Hattons Family with a single mom with 18 adopted kids." Sam: "Don't do that." Submission Reel Gloria: "Let's see what family we got here." ???: "Hi, i'm Cassie." ???: "And I'm Mi-Yung, 18 years old and i'm from South Korea,." Cassie: "We have 18 adopted children including Mi-Yung, Kwang-Sun is 18 and is from South Korea, Sam is 16 and is from Ireland,, Dani is 15 and is from France, Mulan is 13 and is from China, Mario is 12 and is from Italy, Sami is 11 and is from Australia, Laila is 10 and is from Saudi Arabia, Anna is 9 and is from Russia, Rosa is 8 and is from Spain, twins Toshio and Hanako are 7 and are from Japan, Timothy is 6 and is from Wales, Hugo is 5 and is from Mexico, Katie is 4 and is from Ghana, Kim is 3 and is from Vietnam, Eddie is 2 and is from Canada, and Ajit is 22 months and is from India." Mi-Yung: "My twin brother is the main problem, he starves himself, swears, and is quite the suicidal man, Dani plays violent video games, Mulan refuses to eat green vegetables and has Type 1 Diabetes, Anna doesn't understand english, Rosa is the worst one of all, she swears, hits, annoys others, and mocks Kwang-Sun for being underweight, Mario refuses to sleep, Sami got kicked out of 4 schools, the twins constant uses their 3DS, Timothy refuses to share and fights, Kate refuses to go to bed, Kim refuses to nap, and Ajit doesn't really spend much time with us," Kwang-Sun: "Go away...." Cassie: "Kwang-Sun you are being ridiculous." Kwang-Sun: "I SAID (bleep) OFF!" Cassie: "Kwang-Sun was diagnosed with a very rare eating disorder, and it made him lose his appetite completely and a ton of weight, back then, he had a big appetite and used to devour everything, but right now, it doesn't seem to be happening." Mi-Yung: "Brother, you are hungry, please." Kwang-Sun: "How about no?!" Mi-Yung: "Please!" Mi-Yung: "I'm very concerned that me might die because he fainted from hunger while we watched TV. We even tried counseling. I made your favorite, by the way." walks away Mi-Yung: "Hanako, can you go talk to him?" Hanako: "Hai!" Kwang-Sun: "I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME YOU JAPANESE NINCOMPOOP!" Observation Begins Gloria: "When is observed Hanako was asked to talk to Kwang-Sun, with a batch of fruit in her hands." Mi-Yung: "Hanako, can you go talk to him?" Hanako: "Hai!" goes to Kwang-Sun's room Kwang-Sun: "What do you want?" Hanako: "I figured out you must be starving, so I got fresh fruit." Kwang-Sun: "Got a death-wish? (bleep) off. I don't need fruit." Hanako: "But you haven't eaten anything ever since you were diagnosed! Do you want to become anorexic too?" Kwang-Sun: "LISTEN KID! I'M NOT STARVING! GET THE (bleep) OUT!" Hanako: "I'll just leave it here." leaves the fruit and Kwang-Sun Mi-Yung: "He got the disorder a week ago, and he stopped eating." throws the offered fruit across the room Kwang-Sun: "As I said, I don't need fruit!" Hanaoko: "You have to, please." Observation Continues Gloria: "I then saw Rosa trying to take the 3DS off of Yoshi." is playing Pokémon X on his 3DS comes in Rosa: "Can I have the 3DS?" Yoshi: "Iie, you can't have it, it is my 3DS, not yours. Can you please do something else?" Rosa: "But...but...but..." (Begins screaming and crying at the top of her lungs) "I WANT YOUR 3DS, YOU JAPANESE B****!" Parent Meeting Cassie goes into Labor Gloria: "No sooner or later, Cassie went into labor to give birth to her biological son Greg." Cassie: "Oh, my, my water broke!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts